


On the Carpet

by vinniebatman



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk experiences his first red carpet as a true celebrity, and catches a glimpse of his favorite celebrity.</p><p>Comment fic for the Jim and Bones community on LJ for these images:<br/>http://fuckyeahteamjones.tumblr.com/post/66789645244/the-daily-captain-for-monday-november-11-2013<br/>http://fuckyeahteamjones.tumblr.com/post/66789665554/the-daily-doctor-for-monday-november-11-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Carpet

Jim wants to throw up. He's done so many bit parts in movies and t.v. shows, getting his name and face out there, but not much recognition. It has in no way prepared him for this. The fact that drama guru producer Chris Pike made him the lead in Fox's new medical drama is just beyond him. That the sneak previews went so well only adds to his amazement. It seems surreal, to be in something that people like, that is expected to do well. In the past four years, only a handful of people had ever asked for his autograph. But since drama Pike's new drama got picked up and previewed, Jim had actually become famous. Like, having-fans-on tumblr-do-crazy-art famous. 

The network's launch party is massive, the noise and light almost overwhelming. But if there's one thing Jim's good at, it's pretending everything is okay. He smiles at the camera, talks to the people with microphones, and waves at his fans. Still, by the time he clears the carpet, though, he's tugged his tie crooked and feels a bit like he's floating outside of his body.

"Nervous, Kirk?"

Jim turns to face his costar, Nyota Uhura. She looks stunning as usual. He could lie, tell her he's okay, but she always sees through him. They first met on an indie film 6 years ago. Nyota was talented, intelligent, beautiful and just plain wonderful. He'd been busy trying to get into her pants, and it hadn't worked. But he had ended up with a great friend who always called him on his bullshit.

Jim shrugs and grins at her. "Yeah, a bit."

Uhura reaches out to straighten his tie. They get to go inside in a few minutes where things should be a bit calmer and easier to navigate. Of course, two seconds later everything goes bugfuck crazy. The reporters go nuts and the fans start _shrieking_ when Len McCoy arrives. He was one of the highest paid actors, known for action films, drama, and the occasional comedy. Everyone had been shocked when the A List star had announced that he was producing and starring in a t.v. show. About robots and cops. In the future. But it had turned out to be his passion project.

The actor is swaggering up the carpet, his costar Geoffrey M'Benga at his side, grinning at everyone. His dimples are on fully display, eyes bright. At that moment, Jim wants nothing more than to launch himself at McCoy and just press against him. While wriggling. In the nude. McCoy always looks so good in a suit and all Jim wants to do is peel it off of him, lick each inch of exposed skin, and ride him.

"Earth to Jim, are you listening to me?"

Jim blinks and turns back to Uhura. She's grinning at him.

"You know, I'd originally hoped you'd calm down once you met him."

Jim grins at her, then leans forward to whisper in her ear.

"But he's so much more distracting once you know what he looks like. Naked. While sucking my di-."

Uhura slaps her hand over Jim's mouth.

"I thought Len said he didn't want you talking about your sex life."

"C'mon, if you were having sex with him, you'd want talk about it too."

Uhura turned and eyed McCoy carefully. "Hell, I'd take out an ad about it."


End file.
